James's Mareanie
James's Mareanie (Japanese: コジロウのヒドイデ Kojirō's Hidoide) is the first that James in the Alola region, and his thirteenth overall. In the anime Prior to being caught by James, Mareanie formed a crush on a after he saved her from a . Later on, though, Mareanie spotted her crush giving a 's horn to another Mareanie, leaving her heartbroken. Mareanie first appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, in which she encountered James when he was wearing a scuba diving helmet resembling a Corsola. She latched onto his helmet, mistaking it for a real Corsola, causing it to crack and flood with water. After James reunited with , Mareanie latched onto his head and injected him with poison which caused him to resemble a , causing Mareanie to become smitten with James. Later, during a battle with , Mareanie jumped in to help Team Rocket and launched a towards . With Mareanie's help, Team Rocket gained the upperhand against Ash, his and dealing serious damage to Pikachu. As Jessie's Mimikyu was about to launch one final attack, suddenly appeared from the water and took Team Rocket away with it. After being dropped off at Bewear's den, James asked Mareanie to join his team, which she accepted. After catching her, James called her back out, and Mareanie affectionately latched onto his head, making him look like a Mareanie once more. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Mareanie assisted Team Rocket in their quest to obtain a Darkinium Z. She battled a , which protected the Z-Crystal. Mareanie attacked with Spike Cannon, agitating it to follow them away from the Darkinium Z. She was then quickly defeated by Raticate's powerful attacks. In Fighting Back the Tears!, Mareanie was reunited with her former crush, which evolved into and fought James for her affections. She later ran away from Team Rocket after she overheard James talking about leaving her with Toxapex, and found sanctuary with Ash at 's house. The next morning, while walking along the beach, she was attacked by another Tentacruel, but she was saved by James. Despite their reunion, James still insisted on Mareanie, leaving her in tears. However, James was then challenged to a fight by Toxapex to make Mareanie happy, which ended in a tie. Following the fight, Mareanie decided to stay with James, which he accepted. In Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, Mareanie learned . Realizing that they could now use their Darkinium Z, Team Rocket took 's advice and traveled to Ula'ula Island to get a Z-Ring from the Ula'ula Island Kahuna. After a had stolen the Darkinium Z, Team Rocket gave chase, and eventually managed to recover their Z-Crystal. When the Gengar then began attacking them, Nanu gave Team Rocket a Z-Power Ring, allowing James and Mareanie to perform , defeating Gengar. In Securing the Future!, Mareanie joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In SM115, Team Rocket met Team Skull's leader Guzma. They challenged him with Mareanie and , only to be defeated. Personality and characteristics Similar to a number of other Pokémon James has owned, such as , , , and , Mareanie is very fond of James and occasionally engulfs her 's head in her ten spiked tentacles. The resulting poisoning causes James to look like a Mareanie. Mareanie has an attraction to James's appearance in this state, one of the reasons she decided to join him. In addition, Mareanie is shown to be a romantic, as seen in The Professors' New Adventure!, where she was drawn to the sound of and 's wedding, causing her to fantasize about marrying James, only to be snapped out of her delusion by her Trainer calling out to her. However, prior to the moment when she first poisoned James, she was shown to be quite grumpy, as shown when she slapped Jessie's hand away when Jessie first stroked her. When James attempted to capture a female in Fighting Back the Tears!, Mareanie saw her as a rival for his affections and scared her away with to prevent this capture. She then cried when James scolded her for doing so. She was shown to be very loyal to her Trainer in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where she used the newly learned move to attack Jessie when the latter tried to steal James's creme puff. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Sludge Bomb|2=Knock Off}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Sludge Bomb|2=Knock Off}}}} Z-Moves used In the TCG James's Mareanie is featured in the TCG as of one James's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards featuring Mareanie. Trivia * Mareanie is James's first Pokémon since to affectionately attack her , and the first one he has caught since . Related articles References Mareanie Category:Anime running gags de:James’ Garstella es:Mareanie de James fr:Vorastérie de James it:Mareanie di James ja:コジロウのヒドイデ zh:小次郎的好坏星